Swallowed in the Sea
by xX-KiryuSama-Xx
Summary: That feeling you get when you meet someone and felt like you've met them before? Well, when I first saw him, that's how I felt. When I first kissed him, that's what I felt. And who would have known that little peek would cause me enough trouble to last a lifetime. KanamexZero Yaoi AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been on my computer for months. But I'm still working my other stories. The title was inspired by Coldplay and the writing style is a bit different from what I normally do. I hope it's okay:)**

**Warnings: Yaoi/KxZ/Un-Beta'd-spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. This lofty piece of work belongs to Matsuri Hino. Nor do I own Swallowed in the Sea, it's Coldplay's.**

Chapter 1: *~* On Impact *~*

That feeling you get when you meet someone and felt like you've met them before?

Well that's exactly the sensation that impounded me when I ran into him. I was in a rush, already late to my meeting and didn't notice the other figure until we were both sprawled on the floor.

A scowl was set firmly on his face and he looked quite displeased to say the least. If the frown wasn't there I would have to say he had quite an agreeable face, almost pleasant. But the frown was there so I didn't say.

"Sorry." I got up bowing apologetically. I offered him my hand but he refused which, to be honest, I thought he would. He had that stubborn look in his eyes.

"Just watch where you're going next time." The boy with silver hair and lavender eyes said. He looked familiar. Where… but where?

The figure turned, but I caught on to his shoulder before his feet could meet the ground, the action surprised both of us. Surprised me, for I was never this impulsive, surprised him, because well, I was stranger, and was growing even more strange by the second. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Have we met before?"

He only looked at me a second, an unreadable expression marring his features, before he shrugged my hand of his shoulder and walked past me.

Well that was…_rude_.

But I ignored it, and it was probably best to forget this whole encounter.

I looked down at my watch. I was definitely late now.

I hated meetings.

I least the ones that involved a lot of kissing up. I heard loud sucking noises from every corner of the room. I wasn't an idiot; Asato Ichijo was trying to pull a fast one on me. Trying to get me to agree to a new contract that would give him half of the company, and that silvered haired boy was still on my mind. Damn it.

"So how do you feel about it Kuran-San?" A false smile was placed on his face which, to me, was the face of the devil. I felt like throttling him, that's what I felt like. But saying so wouldn't help any, so instead I said "I'll put it in consideration."

And everyone in the room knew that's my way of saying drop dead, that's how I said no, never. The look on Asato's face could make the most stoic man die of laughter. He looked enough to kill, and enough to cry. I just smiled in response.

"But…" he started, "At least sleep on it. It's a great proposition for this corporation." Me and Takuma exchanged glances then, "Fine." A made a gesture and the paper was handed to me.

"Fine," I repeated "I'll sleep on it. What else do want me to sleep on, but make sure its soft I have back problems." The whole room was laughing, except Asato. Now he looked enough to kill. His eyes said "one day I'll get you." I just smiled at him. So the meeting wasn't that awful.

Business ran later than usual, and I clocked in at twelve in the morning. I had compunctions about returning home late. My sister had currently taken residence in my house because I was closer to her school. So she lived with me during the week and with our parents on the weekends.

I didn't mind, I liked having her around. She was all smiles, and didn't kiss up to me. Not that she had to.

Yuki, you're still up?" I locked the door and heard the TV, adding to the drum of background noise.

"Uh-huh"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nu-uh"

"Yuki?"

The brunette turned off the TV and gave that look she always gave me. It was the look that tipped you off she was about to sass you. I tipped off everyone, even random strangers in the street.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in bed?" She came over to me wagging her fingers. "I was so worried, you were out so late. I hope you're not in bad crowd." The dramatics where humorous and she put her hands to heart like a worried mother.

"I am in bad crowd." I told her grinning slightly. "Didn't I say Asato is the worst crowd yet."

"Mmmmhmm." She nodded agreeing and then out of nowhere. "I have a friend coming over tomorrow."

It wasn't a statement, it was a hidden question.

"School?"

"No, no school tomorrow. Student holiday."

"Have I met this friend before?" I sat down on my chair and began opening my laptop.

"I don't think so, we just became friends." She was smiling wide now. That sweet smile that tipped you off that she was excited.

"It isn't another hobo is it?"

"How dare you?" She said in mocked hurt. "Kiryu Zero isn't another hobo."

And at the name something stirred inside me, but I didn't know what. That name was familiar, but I didn't know why.

"No boys in house Yuki."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Zero's not a boy, he's an old grouch. He's even stuffier than you."

I'm not really stuffy. Not really.

"Fine. But go to bed."

She clapped her hands together and yelled, "Thanks nii-san." kissed me on my cheek and ran upstairs. She never told me the time

After about an hour I decided to head to bed. I made my way up the stairs and into my dark room.

There was no need to turn the switch I'm just going to head bed. I put down the proposition Asato had handed me. I lied; I wasn't going to sleep on it. I wasn't going to sleep on it, or near it or above it. I'll let this damned thing sleep in the trash. The trash can sleep on it. And one day Asato could sleep in the trash as well.

I undid my tie and lay on my bed, still dressed in business, because I was always in business and I will be in the business of meeting Yuki's new friend.

I lay the blanket on top of me. Waiting for my fitful sleep. Waiting for my dreams about my enemies. The Enemies. But it never came. Instead I dreamed of silver hair, lavender eyes, a firm scowl, and a boy named Kiryu Zero.

I woke up to the chirping of birds. To their incessant tweets and whistles. I wasn't really morning person.

I made my way down stairs surprised to see Yuki up and bustling about, stumbling over herself.

"This is new." She turned at my remark, I meant to keep it in my head but it just slipped out, the same way soap slips out of the hand. Like I said, not a morning person.

"What's new? What?" Her cheeks were puffed out and she was red, not of anger, because Yuki never got angry really. But, most likely, of embarrassment

"You're cleaning." I commented.

"And you're still in your work attire."

She had said attire that was new too. "Brushing up for Zero. I can see your working on your vocabulary."

And this time her face did turn red with anger, but she ignored the comment.

"What time?" She never told me the time.

"Oh. Noonish" Yuki said and repeated, "Noonish exactly at noon."

"That's pretty sharp coming from your tongue." And she stuck that same sharp tongue at me.

I sat in the kitchen, and watched the brewer slowly make a cup of coffee. I looked at Yuki's direction again.

"What about lunch." I surveyed the pristine kitchen. How could Yuki invite someone over and not expect to feed them. You don't do that. It's not polite.

"Oh." She waved her hand about still clutching the duster, which had seen better dusting days. "Oh," she repeated "That's covered.

"Really?"

"Yah." She began to dust the couch, and I had to raise an eyebrow at my sister's quirks. "Zero said he can cook lunch." I almost choked on my coffee. And if I did I would be dead, and Asato would have the company and throw a real row about that. So I made sure I _almost_ choked on my coffee.

"No Yuki." I made a deal about walking over to her. I had to show her I was serious. and look her straight in the eye. "Yuki listen. You can't-" I coughed a little. "You can't invite someone over to your home and cook for them. "And"- I ran my hand through my hair "And especially if it's a man. You can't have man cook for you in your home. It's not decent nor is it hospitable."

She sat down and placed the duster on her lap, clutching it with her small hands. "But it's Zero and-and he likes to cook and I can't cook for him, I'd kill him." She ended pretty breathless.

I sat next to her and patted her knee." Right you can't. You would kill him and then his parents would sue you, but can't because you're a minor and would sue me instead."

Yuki didn't say anything but I noticed that she stiffened at the words parents and she did what she always did when she was nervous about something, she laughed.

"Can you go out and buy something." She began dusting again and decided to dust me along with the couch.

"Yes, I may." I moved the duster out of my face but the feathery fiend kept coming back. "What does Kiryu, the not hobo, like to eat?"

Yuki crossed her arms and her brows furrowed. "He's picky "she decided," but he likes soup.'

Hmm. I thought. Pretty normal, not hobo like. "Okay I'll buy soup before noonish."

She turned and gave me a hug, that duster still ticking my head. "Thanks Kaname."

I had done it. I had bought soup for Yuki's picky, non-hobo friend. And I bought the good stuff too. I placed it on the counter and opened my laptop.

I really hated this thing. It was the bane of my existence, every time I opened it, it meant I had work. And I never, not had work, so I never was not opening it.

As I began typing away I heard The doorbell ring.

"Oh!" Yuki sprinted down the stairs in such a flurry I was surprised a tornado hadn't swooned right behind her. She could have taking the mahogany color right of the stairs with that speed. Even join the Olympics.

"He's here Kaname." she giggled, and opened the door.

And I was met with lavender eyes, silver hair and, a scowl.

*~*End*~*

**Thank-you for reading. Please review and/or critique :)**


	2. Disclosure

**A/N: The college process is finally over and I'm going to one of my top choices. Yeah for summer!:)  
**

**Warnings: Yaoi/KxZ/Un-Beta'd-spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. This lofty piece of work belongs to Matsuri Hino**

Swallowed in the Sea

Chapter 2: *~* Disclosure *~*

Those eyes stared back at me. Harrowing, sardonic and angry, but with a hint of familiarity. This situation was ironic in too many ways to count.

"You." Was a slivered haired response to my presence.

"Yes, me." I answered back, almost mocking.

We stared at each other for five more, long, drawn out minutes before Yuki cleared her throat and opted to break the growing uneasiness between us.

"W-well," she began, almost stuttering, an uneasiness growing within her for whatever reason. "Well, Zero come in, please," it was almost pleading. Poor girl.

"No." We both looked at the despondent silverette. Yuki, with a gaze of defeat. Me, with one of irritation, because of the grief he was putting my sister through.

"Why?" She was pouting.

"Because," he began, staring me down. And, well, he wasn't even blinking, That's him, the one I told you about."

It was silent

Then a loud "oh" popped out of Yuki's mouth. She nodded, as in some feigned understanding before saying, "No, no Zero, it's alright. Kaname's quite harmless when you get to know him."

"Yes, quite," I smiled at the boy before me. Trying to look as harmless as possible.

He merely surveyed me one last time before entering our home.

"So may I please show you around?" Yuki was madly excited and for what reason, escaped me. The only thing she managed to do was bring the only possible human being who could seemingly scare Ichijo Asato to death with that glare. Perhaps he wasn't so bad…

I watched as my sister pulled her unwilling victim towards the stairs, his glare still on me.

"Yuki!" I shouted as they went up the staircase, "No boys in your room."

* * *

My sister had been showing Kiryu around for the past twenty minutes and I'm sure he was getting quite bored. I don't know how she managed to stretch it that far, he wasn't moving in.

But still, I couldn't stop staring at him. That face. Where have I seen it? Somewhere, but where?

Unfortunately, for me, he caught me staring. He then turned and whispered something in Yuki's ear, causing her to turn her head and grant me with a disapproving look.

Tattling, Kiryu, will definitely not earn you points with me.

"Okay," Yuki said as she led him and herself back to the starting point. "This is the best feature of the house." She nearly giggled saying this but kept herself in check.

"Well, thank-you Yuki," I said. It's nice to be appreciated by someone.

"Kaname, show Zero how charming you can be," She nudged me. I guess she was trying to remedy any bad impressions we had of each other. I nodded.

"How's school Kiryu-kun?" He merely looked at me, or no, rather glared at me; it was steady enough to send even the strongest men slinking away.

"Hmm. Well Yuki it looks like your friend is a complete idiot." I couldn't help myself. This boy was already too frustrating.

Fortunately that did the trick. It got Kiryu talking, but perhaps not the way Yuki intended.

"At least I don't need to register in a psyche ward." He thought he was clever.

"Hmmm." I said. I shouldn't be doing this. Besting a high-schooler, but I had stress that needed to be released.

"Well you wouldn't be in a psyche ward, because you would be too busy finishing your sentence in juvenile hall." Three piercings, a tattoo, and silver hair. I know it isn't natural. Never mind the eyebrows.

"Yuki, I don't mind hobos, but I cross the line with fugitives." As one can imagine the situation plummeted from there.

* * *

"Yuki, it was mistake." My sister simply ignored me, turning the volume of the television higher. I never see her look so angry. She was angry enough to burn the world, and right now she was burning me.

"Yuki-" she snapped her head towards me cutting me off so fast I felt my skin bleed.

"No Kaname, all you had to do was act charming and harmless, but instead you," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "you made fun of him and now he said he isn't ever coming back."

And now she was balling. I'm sure she would drown the whole world with the amount of water spilling for her eyes. But, I hated to see my sister cry.

"Okay, I'll fix it you'll see." I promised.

"Yes you will." She came up to me. Tip toed, staring me down. I would've called her cute if it wouldn't have made the situation worse.

"You're going to apologize. In person." The hands on her hips measured the finality in her voice.

I would have laughed if it was any other person. Laughed right in their faces. But I had a soft spot for Yuki. She was only sister, and there registered my weakness.

"Yes, because it won't be weird if I come at his doorstep one day and-"

"Kaname, seriously, what if he really doesn't want to come back!" She grew bereaved again, and I wondered why she was all stressed out over one overly-grumpy boy.

Unless…but that would never happy. Yuki's the perky type.

"Fine. Just tell him I'll be coming." I sat down, and got back to my work, if not a bit cranky.

But Yuki's hug made it all worthwhile.

So I kept at my work. Working, working until my eyelids screamed, and my mind muddled with the ever expanding might of information. Bed time.

I got up early for work, ready to beat down any opposition. Not really ready to apologize to Kiryu. He was definitely…different. If he wasn't so disagreeable, he might've been an okay person. But he was. And my mind kept disagreeing about his friendship with Yuki.

After getting dressed I headed out the door.

"I'm leaving Yuki."

"Bye Kaname, oh and don't forget."

"Of course not."

* * *

Work, of course, was not pleasant today. It was the exact opposite, but that was usually the case.

The phones rang, the meetings ran over, and again Ichijo tried to get me to talk about the contract and again I avoided it. But it wasn't so bad, not yet. At least I had yet to run into her.

"Kaname-san" My luck's run out"

"Yes, Ruka-san." I smiled politely at the woman who has been trying to get me to go out with her ever since we stopped using binkies.

"If you're not busy tonight, perhaps..." she was waiting for me to pick up the trail and if I were a kinder a man, a less focused man I would have fallen into the trap, but I wasn't, so I didn't.

"But, I am busy tonight."

"Then maybe next time" I didn't fail to see the disappointment in her voice, but I chose to ignore it, and gave her a smile instead.

"Maybe." She seemed pleased with this answer and left me with my own devices.

The unfortunate encounter ended and head back to my office, my industrialized cage, before pulling a notebook that contained _his_ address.

I was anxious to apologize. Not because of fear, no, maybe it stemmed from unannounced pride. My body was astringed, as if this apology was some sort of constricting device. And it was, to me, it was.

And now I was here, standing outside the door, of a possible delinquent. Yuki, why? Now I wished you had befriended a hobo.

It was weird, some strange situation I couldn't get out of. So I was stuck, stuck like that. Trapped within my sister and lavender eyes. How long will I stand? I must knock and I did once, twice, before…

"What?"

My eyebrows arched at that brash tone, and had it been a different day, a different time, some other universe, I would have left. But I couldn't because I was in this time, this universe, and I had to make amends.

"I came to-"

"Apologize. Ya, Yuki called me to warn me."

That familiar tone he used with my sister almost made me angry. Close but not quite, but it was close enough.

"So, do you?" A shrug of the shoulders and a clipped "whatever" was all the forgiveness I got before the door was slammed, slammed right in my face. No manners.

And in my consciousness some sophomoric voice was saying, telling me that I wasn't even that sorry to begin with.

I trudged to my car, giving the house and that _child_, a scorn-filled look before entering the vehicle.

The drive was filled with annoyance, an inertia of irritation at the scenario, and incessant rings of my phone. Ichijo was enough evil, but now this boy. This was some unearthly punishment. One I hadn't foreseen.

It kept me thinking, wondering, asking. My mind fled the thoughts of Kiryu and landed in the midst of Ichijo. "Forget the boy for now," I told myself, trying to inundate the thought into my senses. I had to uncover, unravel what Ichijo truly wanted from me. It had to be more than the company. It was bigger, I knew because Ichijo only thought on large scales.

And I ignored the cawing of the crow as it flew over me as I parked the car in the drive way.

My sister ran to me, and held me tightly, her petite arms nearly choking out my life.

"Thanks nii-san, I'm proud of you."

"You should be. Where's my award?"

She laughed, happy, not nervous. "Okay, good 'cause were trying again tomorrow."

My heart would have leapt then and there, but it was kept in my chest, so instead my mind was leaping, leaping out and in. Overthinking and overriding. Anything, anything.

"Unfortunately I won't be there. I have a meeting."

"What? No," her eyes were at the superficial level of sad, not enough to cry, but her crocodile tears were at hand.

"I have to, its important."

"Alright," she said and then she was blushing, red, bright and young. "Kaname?"

I panicked, why was she so crimson, so flushed? What was wrong? My knees found the ground. kneeling down I looked up at her, are eyes meeting, "What's wrong?"

"Kaname," her face turned into some serious contraction of itself. Her voice low.

"Yes."

"Am I," she began, her eyes darting; twisting so fast that tornadoes could have sprung from them, "beautiful?"

"What?" _What_?

"Pretty cute, lovely, _anything_."

"Of course," I began, "the most-"

"No," her head moved to side then back and to the side again, "you can't be biased. Am I attractive?"

I couldn't. No, not this…this topic with my baby sister.

"Yuki", her eyes met mine and we held it in holy matrimony, some form of understanding sprouting between us. She now understood I might know, just might figure it out and I understood that I did know, that I had figured it out. But some back part of mind, some wormhole sucked it in and destroyed it. "What's this?"

"Nothing. Gosh, never mind," her nervous laughed alerted me, and some other poor fellow out there, that she was anxious. "Forget," she was flying into the house and up the stairs, "It."

Her voice was clipped, and it was clipping my ears and I looked at her, looked at her empty space. How could I forget this? Because now some insignificant was making significance in my sister's heart.

Going to sleep was hard that night. I felt all my problems building and surmounting me and pushing me into a hard and difficult slumber. Very, _very _hard.

* * *

The meeting. But it felt more like I was being wrung within the Iron Maiden as my mind kept darting to Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Kiryu, Yuki, Yuki and Kiryu. My concentration was null and void and Aido's words were going right over my head and into the trash. He then gave me an apprehensive look, his eyes darting sporadically to me.

"So Kaname-sama, how do you…"

But I just looked at him, staring not at him, but through him, through the walls, through the people. Back into my home, to my sister and to lavender eyes, "Yes."

They all jumped, but Aido jumped highest, so high he could've touched the moon, "Wha-"

"What does yes mean? Yes," I got up.

"Oh my, t-thank-you Kaname-Sama."

And if Aido might not have known me as well as he did, he would've hugged, me but he knew me to well, so instead he hugged Kain.

"Thank-you so much."

"Thank-you Aido. You are all dismissed."

Headache, headache. I felt my head burning, and the numbness digging inside me. My body retread and I stumbled into my office. The nightmare of going home to him, in my house, with my sister was causing some from anxiety to stride into me and didn't know why. Why? But the loud knock-knock made all thoughts jump out.

Before knowing, I knew, a primal knowledge told me it was him, "Come in."

"Kaname-san, may I," He looked at me and I looked him.

"I don't know may you?" He came in, despite my push to push him out.

"So it seems Aido-san's idea was to your liking, but have you…"

And the question hung there, like some foul odor and growing fouler by the second. Did I? I gave him my eyes, his eyes staring hard back at me. "You look here Asato, you look now." He stood, I stood. "Don't trick me, guile, manipulate me," one step forward, one step back "I don't need it, don't want it. My parents are old, but I'm not senile enough to sign," one more step, "sign this ridiculous contact."

And silence. Cold and sweet.

"You don't know," he began "you're too young, too green. It's for the best, but you just-just-"

"Yes, yes-"

"Nothing," the bow he gave was low and mocking, low enough to inform me how low he was willing to go. "Good bye."

* * *

I entered the house. Kiryu and Yuki were watching a movie, their eyes transfixed on the color kaleidoscope of television screen. Yuki looked up at me and smiled, and Kiryu ignored me, but I wasn't complaining. However, they were a little too close, close enough to kiss, close enough to go out. I should have just plopped myself between them, but that would set Yuki off and I didn't want to have to apologize again.

Eleven o' clock. Too late. "Yuki, tell him," I made a pointed look at the silver haired teen, who, I hard time believing that his hair was not died, "to go home."

"But Kaname, the movie is not over," she huffed, pouted, and thumped, but he only smiled.

"It's okay, Yuki you come over to my house next time and your grouch of your brother won't ruin it."

It was decided, I officially disproved of Zero.

"Alright," Yuki softened in way I never seen her do before ,and she gave me look, before getting up and, my heart stopped, hugging him, "bye Zero."

"Later," and with that he was gone. Gone and out.

"See," her eyes were sparkling, her face glowing and her smile shining. All there, all her, "He's nice, right Kaname?"

And it splashed at me. Coming at me in waves of understanding. It couldn't be, but it was, so it was. Yuki liked Zero, liked him, in a way that meant holding hands, kisses, something, anything. In a way that meant like, love, boyfriend. And I couldn't, couldn't, fathom why, I didn't know why, and it had become one terrible realization to me. Yuki liked Zero and I felt the beginning of my problem stirring. Kiryu Zero, Kiryu Zero, why? Why? Where? Where have I seen you before?

*~*End*~*


End file.
